The present technology relates to a connector capable of electric transmission and optical transmission, and to an electronic apparatus.
Signal transmission between devices has been performed by electric signal with use of, for example, USB (universal serial bus (registered trademark)), HDMI (high-definition multimedia interface (registered trademark)), and the like. However, in recent years, the amount of data transfer is significantly increased as the function of MPU (micro processing unit) is enhanced, and electric transmission is becoming insufficient in terms of capacity and transmission rate.
As a technology alternative to electric transmission, or a technology for use with electric transmission, a technology for optical transmission is under development. For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3160707 discloses a connector in which an optical transmission section is provided in a USB standard housing. In other words, a component for optical transmission is additionally included in a housing of an existing electric connector to maintain the specifications of the connector.